User talk:Playsonic2
Spam-bot activity Playsonic2, I wonder if you could be of any help. If you check the latest special:wikiactivity and special:recentchanges you'll see that for the last weeks there has been a spate of spammy comments which the admins haven't dealt with. Enabling the requirement to log in by users should stop it, lacking that I requested to adopt the wiki to do it myself. The request describes the situation and my motivation fairly accurately, I believe. What can you suggest/do about it? Best, Tazenda 16:36, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :For reasons of his own, Charmed-Jay decided to protect his own talk page. I can only leave comments on it. Tazenda 18:57, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, left him a message on community. Tazenda 19:08, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::User:Charmed-Jay has had literally years to request 'crat rights, and has not done so; he's not interested. He also hasn't addressed the spam flood even if it was in his capability of doing so. If I'm any judge of character, he'll content himself with keeping copy as it is (unless there's a new book/movie, which is unlikely), protecting pages and blocking users. :::I'm not at all sure he'll be doing anything more active. If my adoption request falls through (certainly possible) and C-J doesn't ask for bureaucrat rights (highly likely), we'll have to figure out another way to deal with this kind of situations. :::As I see it, VSTF and fandom managers are all very well, and probably an excellent help for emergencies or situations a local admin/'crat can't deal with, but this is something that could have been addressed locally if there was an admin willing to tackle it. :::Tazenda I faced a similar problem too and I and another experienced user were promoted from regular users to Admin/B-crat and so was the other admin who needed help. If it will help you show that there is precedence then I'll show links below: *w:c:community:Adoption:Zoids Wiki *Discussion about the matter I hope this helps. Zane T 69 (talk) 14:42, June 3, 2019 (UTC) This wiki's bureaucratlessness PS2, In view of w:c:community:user:Antonio R. Castro's answer on w:c:community:adoption:Twilightsaga, I wonder if this blog fits the bill. Best, Tazenda 19:54, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Spam attack PS2, if I can bother you with it, the comments have reappeared on Twilight, 58 of them. I thank you and User:Yuusuke Takazaki for deleting them, but the source of the problem hasn't been taken care of; that is preventing the bot from commenting again. Can I ask either you or User YT to block the IPs? A list of them can be found here, thanks to User:Zane T 69. Alternatively, the wikifeature requiring users to register to edit might be enabled. Thank you, Tazenda 06:15, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Tazenda 11:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Just to be entirely sure Playsonic, I've reported to VSTF. Just to be sure, I'm reporting him also to you. Tazenda 16:19, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :I have another question, if you don't mind. :Isn't it in the adoption procedure that admins/crats inactive for longer than a year to be demoted? Old admins and 'crats here are still in possession of their tools? Is there a reason for that or hasn't it just been done? Thanks! Tazenda 17:51, June 14, 2019 (UTC) New rights PS2, Charmed-Jay has been so kind to grant me admin privileges, so I could take care of the spam. However, I'd like to be clear not so much what to do with the inactive bureaucrats, admins, and rollbacks as how to do it. In my opinion, it's a backlist that should be cleared, and tools removed, but since staff didn't do it during the adoption, it's probably up to us to do so. I wonder whether I can proceed to it outright or start a blog first. What's your opinion? Removal of the bureaucrat's bit, of course, is restricted to staff. Tazenda 10:34, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Another point. :How do I proceed to have User:Tazenda-Bot flagged as a bot? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to ask you, ask a staff member or go through . Thanks! Tazenda 13:54, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::PS2, ::Thank you for dealing with the removal of the bureaucrat rights - I'll proceed with the removal of the other rights. ::Bot. This wiki requires little or no work on pages, but I noticed that mass-deleting a big(gish) number of comments, or a much-commented page, does overload both and , something which I would rather avoid. There might (and I freely admit it is a rather big might) be the need to mass-revert someone's action, so again a bot might be useful. It's unlikely, but not impossible. ::VSTF. No I haven't heard back from them, probably because I already handled the comments. ::Thanks! Tazenda 09:54, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you. Tazenda 15:19, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Bot PS2, long live the makers of the automated scripts! It was a huge backlog of comments, spanning 10 or more pages and a number of IPs, easily 1000/2000 or more comments. Without the scripts and the bot, I wouldn't have been able to clear them up at all, let alone so quickly. Thanks! Tazenda 07:52, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :The 2601 IP range has been active since October/November 2018, with 30-to-60+ (haven't actually counted) almost-duplicated comments per attack. Some other attacks, similar enough to suspect that there might have been the same guy behind the bot, went back to 2017. Some pages had about 2/3 comments total, others (Twilight, Twilight (film) a few hundreds spanning 40/50 "pages" - whatever the term is for each group of displayed comments - worth of spam. :As I said, if you hadn't flagged the bot and some informatical genius hadn't made available the "Quick Tool" automated script, cleaning them up would have been an impossible task. :Tazenda 12:15, June 19, 2019 (UTC)